How Do I Sleep
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Troy realizes just how much he misses and needs Sharpay, but it's too late. Songfic to 'How Do You Sleep' by Jesse McCartney. Dedicated to karemina


How Do You Sleep

Dedicated to-karemina

--

_**Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh**_

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep

I sighed as I laid down on to my un made bed. I can't believe I'm thinking of you again. I thought I was over it, bit apparently I'm far from it. I don't even try to close my eyes because every time I do I see your face. Your ling golden strands of hair. Pink kissable lips. Rosy cheeks. Bright brown eyes that anyone could just get caught up in. I just wish I could hear your voice. Man, do I miss it.

_**I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep**_

I was rummaging under my bed for some reason. I really don't remember...maybe it was some kind of sign, but I found a letter you wrote me under there. I can still smell your peach perfume on it. My eyes linger over your words.

_Dear Troy, _

_You know I love you more than anything, and that will never change. You mean so much to me, and you're the best things that's ever happened to me. I love everything about you. Your beautiful eyes, your sweet smile, you're gentle voice. I know right now you're probably think that I'm breaking up with you, but don't worry. There's no way I'd ever let you go. I miss you so much right now. Even though I just saw you a couple hours ago. I just wanted to express everything that I feel for you, and I thought in a letter would be kind of romantic. It's better than over the phone right? I'll talk to you soon._

_love you so much, _

_Sharpay xoxo_

I smiled at the memory, but frowned when I realized it was forever behind me. I sighed again as I folded it and put it back into the box.

_**Tried my best at movin' on  
Have yet to find a girl like you  
See things now I didn't before  
Now wishin' I had more time with you**_

I was stupid enough to try and date again. I went out with this girl named Claire. She was sweet, but definitely no you. You were one of a kind and irreplaceable. Now I remember how incredible you were. How you would always be there for every one of my basketball games. You would always cheer me on 100, and would never stop cheering me on. Or how when I was upset over something you would always make me cookies, even though you can't cook, to make me feel better. I just wished I'd had more time to be with you.

_**How do you stay awake  
No and all I do is think of you  
All the things we thought about  
That never will happen again  
If I could just see you**_

If I had my way come and getcha girl  
In your favourite car with the missing top  
Remember 'round my way where we used to fuck  
And did all those things to steal your heart

I stare at your picture, just trying to remember the last time I saw you before you went you're own way...as you put it. I put it as breaking my heart, but I knew yours was broken too. It's just unbelievable that we'll never get that time back. I wish we could so desperately. I can't count how many times I've gotten into my truck to come get you and bring you back to me, but I know it's not going to happen. You made your choice, and now we both have to live with it.

_**It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep**_

I try my hardest not to break down. To keep it all together, but memories haunt me in my own mind. I can't forget the image of you and me out of my head. I remember all the happiness we had. All the love we had. God, do I miss you. I know that this might become easier with time, but right now healing seems impossible.

_**Baby all that I hear from my friends  
Again again and again come and ask 'bout you  
They say we saw your girl at the game  
And damn we gotta say a big mistake by you**_

Not only did your body bang  
But I miss the conversation too  
Tell me that you're gettin' more sleep  
Can't think can't eat till I come see you

Chad called me earlier and told me that he saw you at a basketball game with some other guy. He said that you looked gorgeous, and that I shouldn't have let you go. If I had it my way, you'd be with me right now. But I didn't get it that way. I miss being with you. I miss having you in my arms, and staying up until 3am talking to you on the phone over nothing because I just needed to hear your voice. I keep wishing that you'd just call me so I can hear it again. I wish you'd tell me you loved me and that you need me with you. Just like I need you with me.

_**If I had my way come and getcha girl  
In your favourite car with the missing top  
Remember 'round my way where we used to fuck  
And did all those things to steal your heart**_

It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep

Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh

The memories are becoming a little too hard to handle as I keep remembering. I can't sleep, I can't eat. How could you still have this effect on me after all this time? You definitely have me mesmerized that's for sure. I'm going crazy missing you. What I wouldn't do just to see you again.

_**It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
It's been about a year now  
Ain't seen or heard from you  
I been missin' you crazy  
How do you how do you sleep  
I found the letter you wrote me  
It still smells just like you  
Damn those sweet memories  
How do you how do you sleep  
How do you sleep  
Oh-uh oh-uh oh-uh oh**_

I try my best to push all thoughts of you aside as I climb into bed, my head resting on the comfortable pillow beneath me. The sheets are warm, but not as warm as you. I can't help but picture how much better it would be right now if you were with me. But I know that'll never happen agin, and the only place you'll ever be mine is in my dreams. So I close my eyes and picture you, of course. It's so hard to sleep, but it makes me wonder. After all this time...how do you sleep?

--

_I got a request to do this, and so I listened to the song because I'd never heard it before and fell in love with it! I think it was the perfect song for this. So thanks to karemina for requesting it. I'm really not very good at songfics, but please let me know how I did and review. If anyone likes this and wants me to write a oneshot for them and have me dedicate it to them just PM me and tell me a plot and the couple. Anyway, I hope you review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_


End file.
